


[Podfic] Perennial

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Series: Perennial [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Perennial" by glymr read aloud.Original summary: "When he was nine years old, young Timothy Drake's family decided to move to a small town in Kansas..."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Perennial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590346
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perennial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846985) by [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr). 



> Welcome to my first long podfic project! (Hopefully not my only long podfic project ever...)
> 
> My goal is to post one chapter every week until it's done, for a total of 13 chapters over 3 months. (Good luck to me!!!) There is a sidestory in there that I will record at the end only for flow reasons. The projected length of this is about 11 hours.
> 
> I stuck to the "Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" from the original fanfiction, but there is underage in there (Tim and Kon are both sixteen-ish) and, (SPOILERS I GUESS???) because this fic follows comics canon events, main character death. Obviously he comes back to life, but there will be pretty bad grief and suicidal thoughts when this happens.
> 
> Thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for making their skin for multi-chaptered on-going podfics available in the Discord! (Although I'm not using it to its full capacity.)
> 
> Music used in chapters 1 to 3: We Are Golden by MIKA  
> Music used in chapters 4 to 7: Staring At The Sun by MIKA  
> Music used in chapters 8 to 11: Happy Ending by MIKA  
> Music used in chapters 12 and 13: Sound Of An Orchestra by MIKA

## Archives

The zip archive and podbook both include the Sidestory, posted separately.  
Total Length: 11:18:11

**Format** | **Size** | **Download link**  
---|---|---  
ZIP (MP3 files) | 484MB | [Link to ZIP archive](https://archive.org/download/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr.zip)  
M4B (Chaptered podbook) | 286MB | [Link to M4B file](https://archive.org/download/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr.m4b)  
  
## Overview

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **MP3s** | **Length** | **Size** | **Date**  
---|---|---|---|---  
0: Podfic Intro | [Link to Intro](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_00.mp3) | 01:22 | 2 MB | January 2, 2020  
Chapter 1: Year One: "Taking Root", Winter | [Link to Chapter 1](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_01.mp3) | 46:52 | 31.4 MB | January 2, 2020  
Chapter 2: Year One: "Taking Root", Spring | [Link to Chapter 2](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_02.mp3) | 49:38 | 33.0 MB | January 9, 2020  
Chapter 3: Year One: "Taking Root", Summer | [Link to Chapter 3](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_03.mp3) | 50:08 | 33.1 MB | January 16, 2020  
Chapter 4: Year One: "Taking Root", Fall | [Link to Chapter 4](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_04.mp3) | 48:09 | 36.7 MB | January 23, 2020  
Chapter 5: Year Two: "In Bloom", Winter | [Link to Chapter 5](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_05.mp3) | 46:11 | 36.3 MB | January 30, 2020  
Chapter 6: Year Two: "In Bloom", Spring | [Link to Chapter 6](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_06.mp3) | 50:36 | 37.1 MB | February 6, 2020  
Chapter 7: Year Two: "In Bloom", Summer | [Link to Chapter 7](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_07.mp3) | 50:47 | 39.2 MB | February 16, 2020  
Chapter 8: Year Two: "In Bloom", Fall | [Link to Chapter 8](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_08.mp3) | 48:26 | 32.6 MB | February 21, 2020  
Chapter 9: Year Three: "New Growth", Winter | [Link to Chapter 9](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_09.mp3) | 43:18 | 33.8 MB | February 27, 2020  
Chapter 10: Year Three: "New Growth", Spring | [Link to Chapter 10](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_10.mp3) | 48:00 | 37.5 MB | March 6, 2020  
Chapter 11: Year Three: "New Growth", Summer | [Link to Chapter 11](https://ia902904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_11.mp3) | 57:40 | 37.6 MB | October 10, 2020  
Chapter 12: Year Three: "New Growth", Fall | [Link to Chapter 12](https://ia902904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_12.mp3) | 49:40 | 39.2 MB | October 18, 2020  
Chapter 13: Year Four: "Fruition", Winter | [Link to Chapter 13](https://archive.org/download/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_13.mp3) | 01:16:14 | 57.6 MB | October 25, 2020


	2. Intro and Chapter 1

## Intro + Chapter 1

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
0: Podfic Intro | [Link to Intro](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_00.mp3) | 01:22 | 2 MB  
Chapter 1: Year One: "Taking Root", Winter | [Link to Chapter 1](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_01.mp3) | 46:52 | 31.4 MB


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my hosting site to archive.org, so if you left-click the links you can stream, and if you right-clink you can save now!

## Chapter 2

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2: Year One: "Taking Root", Spring | [Link to Chapter 2](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_02.mp3) | 49:38 | 33.0 MB


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After way too much consideration, I decided to change the quality of the audio files from now on. I had decided to go with a pretty low quality to not have a 1Go podfic at the end but it bothered me??? So anyway now it's an in-between quality from what it was before and what I usually go for. If you want better audio quality files, I suggest you download the previous chapters again.

## Chapter 3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 3: Year One: "Taking Root", Summer | [Link to Chapter 3](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_03.mp3) | 50:08 | 33.1 MB


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on schedule, how amazing! And we have the first music change in this chapter, because there's a change in Tim and Kon's relationship status!

## Chapter 4

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 4: Year One: "Taking Root", Fall | [Link to Chapter 4](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_04.mp3) | 48:09 | 36.7 MB


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SWAMPED with school right now, so I'm on time this week but the next chapter isn't even recorded and even less so edited sob. We'll see how next week goes???
> 
> For now here's the new chapter!

## Chapter 5

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 5: Year Two: "In Bloom", Winter | [Link to Chapter 5](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_05.mp3) | 46:11 | 36.3 MB


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow on time this week! I've ended up using this fic to test out some voice and sound edits, some I like, some I don't, but it's been nice :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Special thanks for the 8 subscriptions for this podfic <3

## Chapter 6

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 6: Year Two: "In Bloom", Spring | [Link to Chapter 6](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_06.mp3) | 50:36 | 37.1 MB


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm three days late for this one. I kind of saw it coming, but I'm still doing my best :) Hope you like it!
> 
> (Oh, and I have officially reached half the fic now! Woohoo! Party!)

## Chapter 7

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 7: Year Two: "In Bloom", Summer | [Link to Chapter 7](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_07.mp3) | 50:47 | 39.2 MB


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit wild on this chapter :D If you get to the end and think "Oh no my tinnitus just got really bad???" don't worry, it's because the last 5 minutes have background noise for atmosphere. I'm really happy about a lot of my edits on this one. Thanks to kess especially, who encouraged me to keep all my wild edits :) Tali and Toast also <3
> 
> I've also never been so pleased with music choice than I am about the ending music on this chapter.
> 
> Also I recorded this chapter in public which was ???? idek ???? I do weird things sometimes.
> 
> The last chapter was late but this one is early woohoo! So I'm nearly back to the initial schedule now! Anyway! Enjoy?!

## Chapter 8

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8: Year Two: "In Bloom", Fall | [Link to Chapter 8](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_08.mp3) | 48:26 | 32.6 MB


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on schedule, with Thursday chapters!
> 
> I am still using tuning forks, to my wife's dismay, and no one can stop me.
> 
> Oh and I re-uploaded the last chapter after realising that it was very noticeably not as loud as previous chapters. It's louder now.

## Chapter 9

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 9: Year Three: "New Growth", Winter | [Link to Chapter 9](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_09.mp3) | 43:18 | 33.8 MB


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiiiiny bit late but I'm in the middle of midterms and made the brilliant decision to take 6 classes this semester so I could finish my degree and MOVE ON so anyway do I have any time? No. Do I still work on podfics sometimes? Hell yes! I need to be able to do some fun things sometimes!
> 
> Can you believe there are only 3 chapters left after this one? We're getting so close to the end!

## Chapter 10

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 10: Year Three: "New Growth", Spring | [Link to Chapter 10](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/15/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_10.mp3) | 48:00 | 37.5 MB


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear about the pandemic??? Wow it sure is a thing. We're all well here, but isolation for months and months with twin toddlers completely stopped any podficcing for me for a long time. Hoping I can get back to it, now! I hope you're all okay <3

## Chapter 11

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 11: Year Three: "New Growth", Summer | [Link to Chapter 11](https://ia902904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_11.mp3) | 57:40 | 37.6 MB


	13. Chapter 12

## Chapter 12

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 12: Year Three: "New Growth", Fall | [Link to Chapter 12](https://ia902904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_12.mp3) | 49:40 | 39.2 MB


	14. Chapter 13

## Chapter 13

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 13: Year Four: "Fruition", Winter | [Link to Chapter 13](https://ia902904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_13.mp3) | 01:16:14 | 56.7 MB  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! It is over! I can't believe it. 
> 
> The podbook and zip of all the chapters are available in the first chapter, "Overview". My next big project will not be DCU, but I'm planning to come back to DC at some point!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who listened <3


End file.
